Perfect Future Past
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Luhan membenci Sehun. Dua hal yang selalu Sehun lakukan saat ia bertemu Luhan, bicara tidak masuk akal dan menertawainya. Tapi, Luhan pernah lihat si cowok misterius itu dimana, ya? Another HunHan, Oneshoot, GS.


_**Arthur Kim Presents**_

 _ **PERFECT FUTURE PAST – HUNHAN VERSION**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Xi Luhan (GS)**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Cerita Milik Saya, Casts kita bagi-bagi #Plak**_

 _ **A/N : FF ini Versi aslinya Castnya Kim Jaejoong x OC hasil request dari temen aku yang Cassie, dan kepikiran buat versi untuk ChanBaek, tapi jadinya HunHan lagi Kkkk, Next Time, beneran ChanBaek atau Pair Lain :D**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan masuk kerja pukul delapan.

Seharusnya, dia sudah berdiri di balik konter kasir tepat pukul delapan.

Tapi, ia baru tersentak bangun pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, dan terjatuh di depan pintu kamar karena berlari sambil setengah melompat-lompat memaksakan celana denim biru usangnya yang sudah kekecilan itu untuk lolos melewati kakinya.

Melakukan cuci muka dan sikat gigi kilat, Luhan mengikat rambut ikal kusutnya sembarangan saja—lagi-lagi ia melewatkan sarapan pagi—dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar kontrakan kecilnya itu setelah mengunci pintu.

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Kapan kau akan bayar sewa kamarmu?"

Lagi-lagi, Ahjussi pemilik bangunan empat lantai kamar-kamar kontrakan kecil super murah itu meneriakinya. Tentu saja ia akan meneriaki Luhan, kalau gadis itu belum membayar sewanya untuk tiga bulan ini.

"Aku akan segera membayarnya!"

Dan, lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya melewati si pria paruh baya baik hati yang berdecak heran itu begitu saja.

Kalau ia kalah cepat daripada si pemilik mini market tempat kerjanya yang datang melakukan inspeksi, dia akan benar-benar dipecat kali ini. Seharusnya Luhan sudah dipecat sejak minggu lalu, tapi si malaikat tampan Park Chanyeol menyelamatkannya—membelanya dengan sangat gagah berani.

 _Ah, si pangeran keindahan_. Luhan tersenyum malu sendiri saat mengingat sosok berhidung mancung yang sudah lama bekerja dengannya di mini market itu. keberuntungan itu bukan keahlian, karena kalau benar seperti itu, Luhan tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Selain tekadnya yang kuat, dia memang tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dibanggakan.

Jadi, karena keberuntungan adalah takdir, makanya dia bisa bertemu dengan si pangeran keindahan bertubuh tinggi yang benar-benar tipenya dari segala segi bernama Park Chanyeol. Baik hati, tampan, alisnya tebal, bibirnya tipis, terlihat keren saat ia hanya berdiri diam mencatat daftar barang di pojokan toko. Ah… Pokoknya semuanya. Suara pria itu juga, Luhan yakin dia akan mati karena diabetes di usia muda kalau Chanyeol bicara padanya dengan nada ringan yang kelewat manis begitu setiap hari—sepaket dengan senyumannya.

Ditambah dengan segala kesempurnaan yang sudah disebutkan di atas, entah bagaimana Luhan akan mati. Yang jelas, ia bahagia luar dalam.

Pikiran penuh euforia Xi Luhan buyar saat bus yang ia tunggu tiba. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera naik dan menuju ke bangku paling belakang. Sayangnya bus kembali berjalan terlalu cepat, dan Luhan yang belum sempat duduk segera kehilangan keseimbangan ke depan.

"Hampir saja…"

Xi Luhan tersentak, saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya. Ia segera menoleh lalu menegakkan sikap tubuhnya, saling pandang dengan sorot gelap si pemilik tangan yang menolongnya itu.

Rahangnya kaku dan tegas, beraut pucat, dan memiliki potongan rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya. Luhan bertanya-tanya, apakah pria ini sengaja membiarkan rambutnya tampak tidak rapi seperti itu, atau, kemungkinan kecil, pria itu sama terlambatnya dengan dirinya.

"Terima kasih…" Gumam Luhan, dan tangan yang merengkuh bahunya segera terlepas.

 _Aneh sekali_.

Luhan berbalik, segera duduk di sudut bangku paling belakang yang tadi ia tuju, memandang keluar bus dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan lupa, selain semua kesempurnaan si pangeran keindahan yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri pagi tadi, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang tidak begitu suka banyak bicara—memulai pembicaraan. Pasif. Mungkin karena dia sebenarnya adalah pemalu, mungkin karena ia pikir banyak bicara itu buang-buang energi, atau mungkin juga karena kemungkinan yang lainnya.

Luhan pernah memikirkan ini beberapa kali, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Terserah, selama ia bisa terus bersama Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, menyadari ia lebih banyak melamun hari ini. "Aku oke."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengembalikan beberapa kaleng susu yang tidak jadi dibeli ke raknya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-Ssi…" Ujar Luhan sedikit nyaring, agar cukup bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol. "Aku tidak jadi dipecat lagi hari ini."

Chanyeol melambai dari tempatnya. "Aku hanya coba membantu. Cobalah untuk tidak terlambat lagi besok, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk samar. Tersenyum sambil menopang tubuhnya di atas konter dengan kedua tangan, memperhatikan Chanyeol merapikan beberapa kemasan keripik dan wafer yang bercampur. Selalu tampan dan manis. Luhan pernah bertanya kenapa Chanyeol tidak ikut audisi untuk masuk agensi artis saja, tapi pria bertubuh jangkung itu hanya tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

 _Benar_.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, wajah Luhan jadi memerah sekarang.

 _Kontak fisiknya yang pertama dengan Chanyeol_.

Lamunan Luhan buyar lagi, saat pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk dnegan tergesa-gesa dalam keadaan setengah basah.

 _Deg_.

Luhan tergagap dan segera melepaskan diri dari sorot gelap yang masih segar dalam ingatannya itu, mengalihkan pandangan keluar mini market—ternyata hujan sedang turun dengan deras siang ini.

Kenapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya?

"Ini…"

Luhan tersentak saat si pria dengan raut wajah kaku itu sudah berdiri di depan meja kasirnya, menyodorkan dua kaleng kopi hangat dengan senyum samarnya terukir di pahatan sempurna yang disebut bibir itu. Rambutnya lembab, bahu mantelnya basah, dan setetes air lolos menuruni sisi pelipisnya ke pipi. Apa dia memang sedang tersenyum, atau Luhan hanya mengkhayalkannya saja? Dan, Luhan kembali merasakan perasaan aneh seperti saat ia berada di bus tadi.

Saat cowok ini menolongnya—memegangnya.

Seperti… Luhan pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya.

Luhan tergagap lagi, dan segera memasukkan harga dua kaleng kopi itu dengan _barcode_ _scanner_ , berusaha tampak sebiasa mungkin.

"Ini…" Pria itu dengan luwes menyodorkan selembar uang lima ribu Won, sebelum Luhan sempat menyebutkan total harga dua kaleng kopi itu. "Kau selesai pukul tiga, kan?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah kasir, tertarik.

"A-Apa?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, melirik jam dinding di dalam mini market. _Sejam lagi_. Astaga, kenapa dia peduli? Luhan menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku akan menunggumu, oke? Karena kau tidak bawa payung, dan karena hujan hari ini baru akan berhenti lewat tengah malam nanti."

Mulut Xi Luhan setengah terbuka.

Apa-apaan ini? Payung. Hujan. Apa pria di hadapannya ini adalah peramal cuaca yang kebetulan peduli padanya? Gila. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah penguntit? Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng lagi. Dia idiot, tapi dia masih bisa tahu bahwa tidak ada penguntit yang mengaku akan menunggu sasarannya dengan nada ringan dan ramah begitu—walaupun wajahnya tidak tampak ramah sama sekali. Luhan bukan seseorang yang harus punya _stalker_.

Tapi, tetap saja Luhan merasa sedikit ngeri.

"Ya, sudah." Pria itu meletakkan salah satu kaleng kopi dalam genggaman Luhan. "Sampai ketemu jam tiga."

"A-Aku…"

Tapi, pria misterius itu sudah berbalik lebih dulu dan keluar meninggalkan mini market. Melalui dinding kaca, Luhan bisa melihatnya berlari menembus hujan ke seberang jalan.

Pria aneh.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, beralih memandangi kaleng yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya itu.

.

.

.

Pria misterius itu benar-benar menunggunya.

Setidaknya, itu yang Luhan pikirkan saat melihat sosok tinggi pucat itu kembali, melambai satu kali lalu berdiri membelakanginya di dekat pintu masuk mini market tepat pukul tiga.

Dengan mantel yang masih sama basahnya, rambut yang lembab, dan sebuah payung.

Kalau penampilannya—wajahnya—lebih menyeramkan sedikit, mungkin Luhan akan berpikir kalau pria itu adalah makhluk jahat entah apa namanya yang dikirim untuk menerornya.

"Mau kusuruh dia pergi?"

"T-Tidak usah." Luhan membuka apron mini market yang seharian ini ia kenakan dan menyodorkannya pda Chanyeol. "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang dengannya? Dia orang asing."

Orang asing?

Luhan memperhatikan punggung pria di luar itu sebentar, sebelum kembali beralih pada Chanyeol. Seandainya pangeran keindahan di hadapannya ini yang menunggunya… Luhan segera menggeleng. Benar-benar delusional.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pulang dengannya. Kalau dia sampai mengikutiku dan berbuat macam-macam, aku tinggal berlari sejauh dan secepat mungkin, sambil menelepon polisi."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau membuatnya kedengaran mudah."

"Karena aku adalah Xi Luhan." Luhan balas tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, sampai besok." Luhan segera memakai tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mini market.

Sosok pria yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding menunggu Luhan dengan sabar itu, segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat Luhan membuka pintu dan keluar.

Luhan kembali mematung saat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan jantungnya segera berdebar-debar aneh saat melihat kedua sudut garis bibir yang sempurna itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum simetris tipis yang jauh lebih kentara. Jadi, kali ini Luhan yakin dia tidak sedang mengkhayalkannya saja.

"Hai." Sapanya ramah.

Luhan masih tidak membuka mulut juga.

Pria itu segera menghampirinya. Dalam jarak setengah meter, Luhan bisa melihat bibir yang sedikit memerah di atas kulit wajahnya yang pucat. _Bodoh_. _Apa yang ia perhatikan?_ Luhan segera menggeleng pelan, dan kali ini mengarahkan matanya ke tempat yang benar.

"K-Kenapa kau _mengikutiku_?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sorot mata yang dalam itu bersinar jahil dan wajah Luhan segera memerah melihat pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya ini sedang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan tawa. Cih, memangnya apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya barusan? Apa orang asing ini pikir Luhan adalah leluconnya?

"Menarik sekali," Pria itu bicara dengan nada rendah yang hangat. "Mengingat _nanti_ kau yang akan terus mengikutiku."

"Ap-a?"

"Lupakan. Aku kemari untuk menjengukmu lebih dulu, dan waktuku hanya sedikit."

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris pukul tiga dinihari, dan Xi Luhan masih berguling-guling gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan mata, memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa tertidur, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia kembali terjaga dengan kepala yang rasanya mau meledak. Membuat gila saja.

Luhan kembali mendesah kesal dan berguling ke arah lain, memperhatikan kaleng kopi yang belum ia buka sama sekali di atas mejanya itu.

" _Aku tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana kau terlihat saat masih muda sekali, jadi aku datang. Dari masa depan."_

Aargh…

Luhan kembali berguling ke arah sebaliknya, menghadapi dinding kamarnya yang dingin.

Masa depan.

Hidup Xi Luhan sangat normal, dengan fantasi makhluk horor dan pangeran keindahan yang tidak nyata sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada lelucon lain tentang mesin waktu, lubang hitam, hingga berpindah ruang dengan kecepatan cahaya dalam satu kedipan mata yang benar-benar ada. Maksud Luhan, dia gila atau bodoh karena tidak tahu tentang kebenaran hal semacam itu?

Masa depan?

Luhan merasa mual, hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa dia—nol koma sekian persen dari logikanya—mempercayai itu.

Luhan mengerang frustasi, bangkit untuk duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

" _Aku adalah pacarmu."_

Mulut Luhan kembali membulat mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan si pucat Oh Sehun padanya—astaga, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa melupakan nama itu sekarang.

Pacar? Serius?

Luhan tidak mengharapkan sosok lebih sempurna lain yang bisa jadi pacarnya selain Park Chanyeol yang manis, tentu saja. Kecuali ia mengalami kejut otak dalam kemungkinan satu banding sejuta di hidupnya, membuat logikanya menjadi jungkir-balik dan tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah tidak setampan itu lagi.

Luhan mengerang lagi, sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Oh Sehun menemaninya pulang dan menceritakan semua omong kosong aneh itu.

Apa dia telepon kantor polisi saja? Membuat laporan bahwa ada pasien khusus institusi perawatan mental yang berkeliaran, terobsesi dengan mesin waktu dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya di masa depan, entah beberapa tahun kemudian.

Tapi, ada apa dengan perasaan aneh itu? Yang melingkupinya saat mereka bertatapan.

 _Apa itu?_

Luhan merebahkan dirinya sambil menghela napas pasrah, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang remang dengan penuh pemahaman bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan bisa tertidur hingga pagi benar-benar tiba nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau muncul lagi." Gumam Luhan datar.

Oh Sehun tersenyum lebar, maju agar Luhan bisa berdiri di bawah payung yang sama dengannya, dan mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu.

"Kau tampak kelelahan. Apa semalam kau kurang tidur?"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, sengit. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak tidur karena pria sialan itu dan perkataannya.

Tahu-tahu, Sehun terkekeh senang dan itu membuat amarah Luhan jadi makin berkobar-kobar. Dua hal yang selalu Sehun lakukan saat ia bertemu Luhan, bicara tidak masuk akal dan menertawainya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis. "Kau menganggap serius semua perkataanku kemarin?"

Lihat?

Wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah sekarang karena terbakar emosi.

Sialan. Dia benar-benar dikerjai orang gila yang terobsesi dengan lelucon lubang hitam dan galaksi.

Luhan mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak Sehun dengan sepenuh hati, tapi sayangnya meleset karena pria itu sudah menjauhkan salah satu kakinya lebih dulu. Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat gerak refleks yang seolah-olah mengenalinya itu, tapi tidak membuat kemarahan Luhan mereda. Darahnya malah makin mendidih.

"Mati saja!" Luhan segera meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, tidak peduli kalau hujan membuatnya basah kuyup dengan cepat.

"Xi Luhan…" Oh Sehun segera menyusul dan menahan Luhan. "Kau marah, ya?"

Heol… Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak marah? Astaga. Dia benar-benar ingin jadi bom yang meledak dan menghancurkan Sehun sekarang.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau ganggu orang lain saja!"

"Tidak mau…" Sorot mata Sehun berkilat-kilat jahil, dan Luhan tersentak di tempatnya karena perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. "Ayo, kita minum kopi dulu baru kuantar kau pulang."

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia menurut saja saat Sehun menggandengnya pergi, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena bisa merasakan tatapan gadis itu yang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. _Menggemaskan sekali_.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"H-uh?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan sebentar. "Kalau pacar masa depanmu ini sangat tampan."

"Cih, dasar orang gila. Kau benar-benar kehilangan kewarasanmu, ya? Tampan dari mana? Mukamu itu tidak ada darahnya, tahu! Apa kau drakula?"

Sehun terkekeh senang. "Begitu, kah? Tapi, kau _sering_ bilang kalau kau paling suka bibirku…"

Wajah Luhan segera memerah. "B-Bi-bir apa maksudmu? Dimana aku pernah bilang begitu? Lepaskan aku, otak mesum gila!"

"Sangat menggemaskan." Sehun malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan, memaksa gadis itu ikut masuk kedalam kafe bersamanya. "Benar-benar menarik."

"Kau! Jangan berani bicara macam-macam tentangku! Kau mau—"

"Kau sudah belajar menginjak kaki orang di usia semuda ini?"

"Apa? Kau… Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mau menginjakmu?"

Sehun melepaskan Luhan, dan mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja di sudut kafe. Ia tertawa riang melihat keterkejutan dan ketertarikan di mata Luhan, sementara jantung gadis itu kembali berdebar-debar aneh. Ia tercekat.

Dimana Sehun pernah tertawa seperti itu untuknya?

 _Untuknya_ …

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentang Xi Luhan? Lagipula, kau juga mau menginjak kakiku tadi."

"Cih…" Luhan bersandar pada punggung kursi, membuang muka sambil melipat kedua lengan di dada.

Seharusnya ia tetap menginjak kaki si sialan Sehun, bukannya ikut duduk bersamanya dan merepotkan otaknya dengan memikirkan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?"

"Dua _Hot_ _Latte_ dengan _double_ _shoot_ , dan aku mau sepotong _cheesecake_ dengan _raspberry_ untuk gadis jelek ini."

"Kau!" Luhan kembali menunjukkan tatapan sengitnya, lalu ia beralih sebentar pada si pelayan yang masih tersenyum ramah. "Aku tidak mau _Latte_. Tolong berikan aku cokelat panas biasa."

"Baik." Pelayan itu tersenyum dan segera menuju ke ruang dalam kafe.

"Kau tidak suka _Latte_?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum itu."

"Jadi, kau mencoba suka _Latte_ karena aku meminumnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau benar-benar berkorban untukku, ya? Manis sekali."

"Apa? Astaga… Mentalmu sakit."

.

.

.

Walaupun begitu, Xi Luhan tetap saja duduk diam dan mendengarkan alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan luas itu dalam kebisuan sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat panasnya. Oh Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan Luhan merasa terganggu karena tahu pria itu terus memperhatikannya sambil sesekali tersenyum samar. Dia memang tidak melihatnya secara jelas seperti saat Sehun tersenyum di depan mini market tadi sore, tapi ia tahu karena _bisa_ merasakannya.

Luhan diselamatkan oleh ponselnya yang berdering.

 _Chanyeol-Ssi_.

Tentu saja, pangeran keindahannya itu adalah _superhero_ yang akan selalu ada saat Luhan butuh, bahkan ketika Luhan tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol-Ssi…"

"Luhan-ah…"

Luhan sedikit tertegun saat Chanyeol melepaskan sikap formalnya pada Luhan selama ini di telepon. Luhan segera berdehem, berusaha kelihatan biasa saja di depan Sehun yang mendelik menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tiba di rumah?"

"Oh. Soal itu…"

"Kau masih bersama orang asing tadi, ya?"

"Hah? Oh… Umm… Iya." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ingin sekali mengatakan tidak.

"Ah… Sayang sekali." Chanyeol terdengar berdecak masam di ujung telepon. "Padahal aku berada di depan pintu kamarmu sekarang. Aku bawa dua mangkuk Jjangmyeon. Siapa tahu kau belum makan—"

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Selamat malam."

Pip.

Sehun meletakkan ponsel Luhan di atas meja dengan sorot penuh kepuasan di atas wajah masamnya itu.

"YA!" Bentak Luhan tidak percaya. Dia kembali dipenuhi kemarahan. "Oh Sehun! Siapa bilang kau boleh bertindak seenaknya?"

"Kau tidak usah lagi berhubungan dengan orang ini."

Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Mengingat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan kamar kontrakannya saat ini, mengingat pria itu membawa dua mangkuk Jjangmyeon saat ini, dan mengingat kesempatannya untuk makan malam yang pertama kalinya bersama Chanyeol baru saja dikempeskan dengan jarum oleh Sehun, Luhan benar-benar frustasi dan berharap ia bisa melilitkan bom ke sekujur tubuh Sehun dengan selotip.

Lalu, benda-benda itu meledak.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatur-aturku? Memangnya kau siapa? Inspektur kedisiplinan? Kau yang seharusnya tidak usah menggangguku. Kau yang seharusnya pergi dan biarkan aku berhenti berurusan denganmu! Idiot mesum kurang ajaaar!"

"Auh…" Sehun berpura-pura mengorek-ngorek sebelah telinganya. "Kau memang paling menyebalkan kalau sudah mengomel."

"Aku menyebalkan? Halooo! Siapa yang memutuskan sambungan telepon seseorang seenaknya saja? Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu! Menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah!" Tukas Sehun kesal. "Wajar saja kalau aku cemburu, kan?"

"Ha-ah?" Keterkejutan Luhan muncul menjadi satu suku kata yang diucapkan dalam bentuk dua silabel, sementara mulutnya sudah setengah membulat sekarang. "Kau… Apa?"

"Aku cemburu." Gumam Sehun datar, membuang muka ke arah lain. "Aku tahu aku tidak boleh merasa begitu, karena secara teknis, kau belum jadi pacarku."

Luhan segera mengatupkan mulutnya, mengerjap-ngerjap memperhatikan Sehun dengan penuh kebingungan. Mendadak, kepalanya terasa amat penuh dengan banyak hal.

Lalu, Luhan ingat dia tidak boleh sedikitpun terbawa-bawa lelucon masa depan bla bla bla Sehun, jadi ia segera menghela napas dan kembali bersandar di punggung kursinya. Memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan menilai.

Kenapa pria ini repot-repot membuang-buang waktu untuk mengganggunya?

"Lagipula," Sehun bicara lagi, balas menatap Luhan. "Dia tidak akan menyukaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun itu, Luhan jadi ingat lagi pada fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Chanyeol pasti lebih tertarik pada gadis berambut panjang terawat yang anggun dan imut-imut, bukannya yang suka mendengkur saat tidur dan berantakan sepertinya. _Sayang sekali_. Tidak dalam sejuta tahun.

Luhan tersenyum masam. "Benar, sih. Karena—"

"Kau pernah buang angin di depannya."

"APA?" Wajah Luhan segera berubah menjadi merah padam. "K-Kau… Dari mana kau tahu soal aib itu?"

Kedua mata Sehun bersinar jahil lagi. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu semua tentang Xi Luhan."

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya pada siapapun! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa kau temannya Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol masih mengingat kejadian itu dan memberitahumu? Kau mengaku saja!"

"Astaga…" Sehun benar-benar tergelak sekarang. "Kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Mumpung aku menemuimu disini, kita bahas saja sekalian."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Luhan membuang muka. "Aku hanya kebetulan sedang sembelit di depan Chanyeol."

"Sistem pencernaanmu benar-benar payah sejak kau masih muda, ya?"

"Diam!"

"Menggemaskan sekali… Makan malamlah denganku, oke?"

"Jangan bermimpi aku mau pergi denganmu."

"Kau tidak mau daging yang akan meleleh di lidahmu saking lezatnya?"

"Mau." Sahut Luhan cepat, melirik Sehun lalu kembali melihat keluar.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan di luar jendela bus yang buram dan gelap karena hujan yang masih terus mengguyur, menatap Luhan yang secara tidak terduga tampak penasaran. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum samar, dan berusaha merilekskan sikap tubuhnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

Ia menikmati hari ini, sangat. Tapi, ia sudah harus kembali besok.

Kembali.

Tidak ada satupun hal yang Sehun katakan pada Luhan, yang merupakan kebohongan. Dia hanya tidak mau memaksakan gadis itu untuk terlalu mempercayai sesuatu yang kedengarannya memang konyol baginya—bagi Sehun juga, awalnya. Toh, Sehun juga sudah melakukan lompatan waktu dengan mesin waktu buatan militer Korea Selatan itu—Sehun yang hanya mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur biasa, kebetulan membaca brosur tentang proyek tersebut dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sukarelawan uji coba—ke saat dimana Luhan masih kecil, dan Sehun tahu dia sudah harus merasa puas melihat sedikit gambaran kehidupan gadis itu.

Lagipula, dia juga sudah melihat lebih dulu saat dimana ia berpacaran dengan Luhan sepuluh tahun ke depan, jadi Sehun tahu bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi dan ia akan punya sangat banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan Luhan. Dia akan lupa—sayangnya setelah percobaan mesin waktu ini selesai, dia pasti akan dibuat lupa oleh pemerintah—dan apa yang mereka lakukan dua hari belakangan ini memang akan sedikit merubah alur masa depannya, tapi benang merahnya tidak akan salah.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Hah?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya. "Beri aku ponselmu sebentar."

Ragu-ragu, Luhan merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menyodorkan benda yang Sehun minta. Sehun memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, menarik Luhan untuk turun dari bus yang sudah berhenti di halte blok tempat tinggal Luhan. Di bawah payung Sehun, mereka berdua berjalan bersama tanpa suara, hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan pagar bangunan kamar kontrakan yang Luhan huni selama ini.

Sorot lampu jalan membuat kulit pucat wajah Sehun menguning seperti tembaga, kontras dengan sorot matanya yang selalu gelap dan dalam. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, Luhan merasakan serangan perasaan aneh itu lagi yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit gugup.

Sehun menunduk, dengan luwes segera membuka kalender di ponsel Luhan dan mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ia kerjakan pada gadis itu.

Tanggal 24, pada bulan Desember 2015, ditebalkan. Di kolom keterangan di bawah deretan angka-angka kalender, ada catatan pengingat : Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatap pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya itu dengan dengan kening mengernyit.

"Jangan pernah berani menghilangkan ponselmu, apapun yang terjadi, oke? Aku selesai dari wajib militer pada tanggal dua pulub empat Desember, dan kita _akan_ bertemu pada saat itu. Kau harus terus mengingatku, sampai saat _reminder_ nya berbunyi. Lalu, kau harus mencariku—Oh Sehun. Mudah ataupun sulit, kau harus menemukan aku."

"A-Aku…" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lalu menggeleng. Dia bingung. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kenapa kita harus bertemu?"

"Tsk! Pokoknya, berdandanlah sedikit pada saat itu. Setidaknya, mandi dan sisir rambutmu."

"Kau!" Luhan membuang muka dengan sedikit perasaan terhina.

Dia bisa berdandan dan jadi sangat cantik kalau dia mau, tapi dia hanya tidak mau melakukannya karena gadis-gadis lain bisa iri.

Sehun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke sisi wajah Luhan—tidak tampak sedang bercanda sama sekali dengan sorot gelapnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkesiap merasakan dingin di permukaan kulitnya sendiri. Saat mata mereka saling bertatapan lagi, Luhan kembali terkesiap karena perasaan familiar itu datang menyergapnya lagi.

Perasaan saat Sehun menyentuhnya—bagaimana tangan pria itu menempel di pipinya dengan tepat, dan bagaimana ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat penuh penekanan.

Dimana Sehun pernah melakukannya?

"Kau harus dengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik. Kau harus memikirkan aku selama sepuluh tahun ini—merindukanku sekalian, kalau memungkinkan—lalu kau harus _datang_ padaku saat waktunya tiba."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Dia semakin pusing dengan setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan dengan suaranya yang halus dan tajam itu.

Sehun berdecak sebal lagi.

Ia maju dan mengecup Luhan dengan lembut, menyentuhkan bibirnya yang sama dinginnya dengan potongan es ke kening gadis yang hanya bisa membeku dengan kedua mata melebar karena kaget itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata perlahan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat saat Sehun beralih merengkuh tubuhnya erat dengan satu tangan. _Hangat sekali_. Demi apapun, debaran jantungnya sangat kacau di bawah sana, dan dia benci Sehun karena sudah melakukan ini padanya.

Dia orang asing, dan dia hanya bicara omong kosong seharian.

Tapi, dia bisa menembus pertahanan Luhan dengan mudah.

Dan, Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar-putar saat Sehun mundur, melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di punggungnya. Luhan kembali mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Kau mengerti semua yang aku katakan, kan?"

Luhan ingin bicara, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau _harus_ mengerti, Xi Luhan." Sehun menyerahkan payungnya dalam genggaman Luhan. "Aku pergi, oke? Cepatlah masuk, dan pakai baju yang lebih hangat. Sampai ketemu lagi."

"T-Tunggu…" Tangan Luhan setengah terulur untuk menahan Sehun, tapi kemudian hanya terkepal di udara lalu terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Sehun sudah berlari menembus hujan dan menghilang dari pandangannya dalam kabut di tengah tumpahan air hujan yang dingin.

Dia sudah pergi, dan Luhan tidak akan diganggu lagi. Kenapa harus mencegah Sehun pergi untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih? Bukankah tidak ada satupun hal yang cukup masuk akal untuk Luhan percayai? Atau… Luhan ingin agar Sehun bicara lebih lama, jadi suara halus yang tajam itu bisa terus terdengar untuknya. _Tidak mungkin_.

Kenapa Luhan mendadak putus asa di bawah sorot lampu jalan itu?

.

.

.

" _Awas!" Oh Sehun segera menangkap tubuh kecil yang terjatuh dari tangga perosotan taman kanak-kanak itu. "Fiuhhh… Hampir saja."_

" _Terima kasih, Ahjussi… Waaah… Ahjussi tampan sekali."_

 _Sehun tergelak senang. "Matamu benar-benar bagus, Xi Luhan."_

" _Oh? Ahjussi tahu namaku?"_

 _Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di tangga perosotan, lalu ia berjongkok di depan gadis kecil berkepang dua itu, menatapnya sangat lembut. "Kau sudah bisa membaca?"_

" _Sudah!" Kedua bola mata bulat dan jernih Luhan tampak penuh binar. "Aku juga sudah bisa menulis namaku dengan cepat. Kata ibu, dua bulan lagi aku akan masuk sekolah dasar."_

" _Begitu, ya? Luhan harus belajar yang rajin, oke?"_

" _Tapi… Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan disini? Anak Ahjussi bersekolah disini?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng pelan. Luhan menggemaskan sekali dengan dua gigi depannya yang tanggal. "Aku sedang menemui calon istriku yang cantik."_

" _Siapa? Apa dia bu guruku?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng lagi, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke sisi wajah bulat Luhan dan mengusap-usapnya lembut. "Dia sedang bermain sekarang."_

" _Bermain?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lebar, mengusap-usap pipi Luhan lagi lalu berdiri. "Luhan harus jadi anak yang baik, ya? Ahjussi pergi dulu… Sampai ketemu lagi."_

.

.

.

 _Itu dia_.

Xi Luhan tersentak bangun, saat Oh Sehun dalam mimpinya pergi.

Kenapa dia merasa pernah bertemu Sehun, kenapa pria itu tampak sangat familiar dengan senyum dan tatapannya dan sentuhan tangannya, Luhan sudah tahu sekarang.

 _Dia ingat semuanya_.

Luhan segera turun dari ranjangnya, berlari keluar bangunan sambil memakai jaket yang sedari awal ia sampirkan di punggung kursi kamar.

Dia harus bicara dengan Oh Sehun. Pria bodoh itu belum boleh pergi dulu.

Tapi, selain kompleks perumahan yang tanpa kehidupan di tengah malam yang dingin begini, Luhan tidak melihat ada siapapun yang mungkin saja berdiri di balik kegelapan bayangan. Luhan tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun, dan seharusnya dia sudah sadar sejak awal kalau dia tidak mungkin melihat pria itu dimanapun dalam jangkauan pandangannya sekarang.

Sehun sudah berpamitan tadi, kan? Dengan kalimat-kalimat membingungkannya sepanjang lima halaman pesan ponsel, yang baru terasa masuk akal sekarang.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, duduk berjongkok dan memeluk lutut.

 _Oh Sehun bodoh_.

Jadi, sepuluh tahun harus Luhan habiskan untuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan wajah pria itu? Cih, enak saja. Luhan tidak akan menurut pada Oh Sehun begitu saja. Tidak, terutama setelah aksi kemunculan tiba-tiba sok kerennya itu lalu dia mengatakan Luhan harus mandi dan bersisir sebelum menemuinya nanti.

Kalau pria itu akan melupakannya, Luhan juga akan balas melupakannya—sebentar.

.

.

.

 _ **Ten Years Later…**_

Salju turun sejak pagi tadi.

Xi Luhan merapatkan mantel merahnya, meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang guru yang sudah sepi itu. Hari ini, karena sekarang tanggal dua puluh empat Desember yang berarti besok adalah hari libur internasional karena Natal, semua pekerja dibolehkan pulang lebih awal termasuk staff pengajar taman kanak-kanak tempat Luhan bekerja selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri, saat _wedges_ cokelatnya menjejaki jalanan yang seluruhnya putih tertutup salju, menikmati saat suara retakan bunga es yang sangat ia sukai itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Xi Luhan, untuk bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang, menamatkan sekolahnya dan berkuliah, hingga ia bisa bekerja menjadi salah satu guru taman kanak-kanak beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan sudah tidak tinggal lagi di kamar kontrakan sempit itu. Dia sudah pindah ke apartemen yang lebih luas, walaupun harganya masih lumayan murah.

Yang jelas, Luhan senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Pemikiran Luhan buyar saat ia melihat bus yang akan ia naiki tiba, sedangkan jarak halte masih beberapa meter lagi di depannya. _Sial_. Sebenarnya Xi Luhan ada janji akan bertemu dengan teman-teman kuliahnya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan pukul sepuluh nanti, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia hanya ingin segera pulang saja.

Terpaksa ia harus segera berlari sekarang, berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh terpeleset dan memecahkan kepalanya di atas salju. Untungnya, dia bisa naik ke bus tepat waktu.

Hanya saja Luhan terlambat duduk, karena dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdiri mengatur napas. Luhan sedang menuju ke bangku penumpang paling belakang, saat bus mulai melaju dengan kecepatan teratur lalu tahu-tahu berbelok di ujung jalan. Mengganggu keseimbangan tubuh Luhan yang tidak sempat berpegang. Secara otomatis, ia meraih apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Huh… Hampir saja." Luhan melepaskan pegangannya, berdiri tegak kembali dengan senyuman lega, tapi sedetik kemudian tersadar kalau dia baru saja menarik kain baju orang asing di hadapannya. Luhan segera mendongak dengan perasaan takut. "Maaf…"

Pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapan Luhan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Luhan dengan sorot datar tanpa emosi. Dia bahkan tidak tampak ingin tahu, terganggu atau sejenisnya. Dia hanya melihat, hanya agar tahu siapa yang baru saja mengusiknya.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terperangah melihat pahatan wajah yang tampak pucat dan kaku itu, dengan sepasang alis hitam yang sangat kontras, dan bibir yang kemerahan karena suhu dingin. Dibalik topi cabaret loreng cokelatnya, Luhan melihat sedikit potongan rambut cepak rapi berwarna hitam yang menyembul keluar.

Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata pria itu, dan dadanya berputar-putar pada perasaan familiar yang tidak bisa ia ingat apa itu, atau kenapa ia bisa merasakannya.

Pria itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pegangan bus, berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Luhan yang masih mematung di tempat itu.

 _Jangan pernah berani menghilangkan ponselmu, apapun yang terjadi, oke?_

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrrttt…

Luhan tersentak lagi, karena ponselnya bergetar. Tergagap, ia merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya dan melihat layar pop-up pemberitahuan dari _reminder_ kalendernya. Kening Luhan mengernyit sebentar, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa memasang pengingat untuk hari ini.

 **Oh Sehun**.

Hah?

 _Aku selesai dari wajib militer pada tanggal dua pulub empat Desember, dan kita akan bertemu pada saat itu_.

Dia teringat sesuatu…

Luhan mendongak sebentar, tergagap lagi karena pria itu masih menatapnya.

Sorot itu…

 _Kau harus terus mengingatku, sampai saat remindernya berbunyi. Lalu, kau harus mencariku—Oh Sehun. Mudah ataupun sulit, kau harus menemukan aku_.

Oh Sehun…

Luhan melirik _tag_ nama yang terjahit di sisi kiri bagian dada baju seragam tentara bermotif loreng cokelat pria itu, dan sekali lagi ia tersentak kaget sendiri.

 _Kau harus dengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik. Kau harus memikirkan aku selama sepuluh tahun ini—merindukanku sekalian, kalau memungkinkan—lalu kau harus datang padaku saat waktunya tiba_.

Oh Sehun yang _itu_ …

Mata Luhan membulat penuh pemahaman.

Dia ingat semuanya sekarang, dan ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mengingat betapa lucunya pertemuan ini. Hal yang paling ia tunggu, tapi paling pertama ia lupakan setelah malam dingin sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu pergi.

Luhan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Sehun, sementara senyuman lebar yang manis itu masih menghiasi wajahnya yang merona samar. Bukan karena cuaca dingin, tapi karena jantungnya makin berdebar-debar tidak karuan, mengetahui dengan jelas kenapa ia merasa segala sesuatunya begitu familiar hari ini, dan kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu.

Kening Sehun mengernyit samar. "Nona?"

"Hai."

"Hai?"

"Aku menemukanmu. Seperti yang kau minta, Oh Sehun."

"Maaf?"

"Aku sedikit berdandan hari ini, dan aku juga menata rambutku."

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan menyesal, tapi mulai hari ini aku akan mengikutimu…"

"Kau—"

"Xi Luhan, siapa tahu kau merasa sedikit ingat aku, atau suaraku, atau senyumanku."

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
